


Gross

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Masochism, Masturbation, and its not that good, because i am ashamed, i posted this to my nsfw blog but never here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just assume Emily just slapped Ashley randomly rather than in the context of the game cause it’ll make this a whole lot less weird but u kno whatever.</p><p>Ashley jacks it to the thought of Emily slapping her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

_Fuck, not again…_

Ashley found her thoughts wandering back to That Thing again. And just as she was getting to a decent plot point she’d brainstormed weeks in advance, too. The softly blinking text line stared at her accusingly as she rolled her chair back from her desk somewhat, enough room to reach a hand down her pyjama shorts and sigh at the wetness she found.

_Okay… last time, then I really gotta finish this paragraph…_

There were a few ways one could simulate being slapped across the face, but none of the ones Ashley ever tried could perfectly mimic the one Emily had given her. The sting had lingered hours after, the words she had spat at her echoed for even longer, and the masturbation material for the rest of her overly-hormonal young adult life.

Ashley let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, one hand circling herself, the other scratching down her cheek.

She knew that if Emily found out what the redhead was doing with the idea of her slapping her, she would probably call her every name under the sun and mock her for it, call her vulgar and dirty and a bad girl and oh _fuck_ , that was _hot_.

Being the third time this had happened in the last week alone, Ashley didn’t bother with the foreplay and plunged her middle finger into herself, thumb flicking against her clit. She could feel a single drop of wetness dribble along her wrist and felt a wave of arousal shudder through her. She was so gross, getting off on the thought of being slapped by Emily. Her thoughts went beyond just slapping, of course. She thought of being bent over her desk, being spanked, being tied up, being mercilessly fucked and teased to her peak and left there with no release and the uncomfortable sticky, tingling sensation between her thighs being a constant reminder of how disgusting she was.

Outside of her head, Ashley’s fingers pumped and her teeth bit into her lip, muffling cries and mutters of self-deprecation before a particularly hard jab at her clit from her thumb seized her muscles and made her vision turn white behind her eyelids.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ashley pulled out her trembling hand with a distinct wet noise and sighed, bringing it up to the light of her desk lamp to see the damage.

Damn.

She really outdid herself that time.

She spread her fingers and slivers of cum joined them together. She glanced around her desk and muttered a curse.

_No tissues… and the bathrooms all the way down the hall…_

Ashley sighed and stuck her fingers in her mouth, quickly licked off her arousal, and pulled them out with a pop only to wipe her hand absently on her pyjama pants anyway. As if nothing had happened, Ashley went back to writing.


End file.
